Too Close To See
by lifelessdummy
Summary: KoallaMitsune: First sequel to "How Close Is It?" Mitsune is tired of dead-end relationships. Is she ready for sometihng real?


***AUTHORS NOTES***: Wow, this one didn't take me such a long time... Not much was needed to change. In fact, I really didn't change anything! I actually purposely kept not posting it... kinda to see what's up. Maybe I was waiting for 10 reviews or something. I was surprise when I saw 3 posts when I got back on the computer only 18 hours later. Thank you so much... but most of your comments shouldn't be address to me. As a friend pointed out, I am merely reposting a persons work. ^_^;  
  
OKAY MAJOR MAJOR POINT!  
  
This is a sequel to How Close Is It? SEQUEL!!!!!!! .... SEQUEL!  
  
At least, that's what GrandMoff-san saids. Me? I think of it more as a Side Story then anything else ^_^ Why? Cuz this one isn't about the main characters Motoko/Shinobu, but indirectly relates to them... so wouldn't that be a side story??  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS:  
  
Narushali: So far, I've been only getting good ones... so I think those that don't like it are most likely saying, "its not worth my effort to dis him" haha... but thanks! I really am writing my own story so don't discredit it, I just like GrandMoff work ^_^  
  
RPGer: Glad you like the story; haha, its fine whatever you say. Yea, I think this kind of shinobu is perfect for Love Hina  
  
The Drifter: Thanks... I think _. I'm assuming your taling about GrandMoff story ^_^ IF it is, then I forward it to him. I'll continue to finish up posting the rest of the story (related to LoveHina) of GrandMoff in shoujoai.com to fanfictions.net for your enjoyment ^_^  
  
Niak: Well, he got the message (I think twice). ^_^ Wow, your #4 to review, but yours was such a refreshment for my morning (seriously; no discourage from the others, just that I read it after school, so I was like... **school over, sleep time!**)  
  
GrandMoff: Thank you it's cool with you. T_T, it is your story after all! I didn't change much of it. _ *note to self, forward your review to you*  
  
Blight: Yo! Waz UP? I think I will read up Addicted To Your Embrace. If there are any other sites with more fanfics of Love Hina, point it out for me ^_^. I only know of two, unfortunately.  
  
Rainer Aquarias: Thanks, hope you enjoy this one. I am working on my own story you know (wink wink)... just too lazy to type it up... besides that... well, its mention at the end. ^_^;;  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay Interact Details: (mainly cause you're here to read the story) later on, I'll have a space to up either a line or two from lyrics of either songs I like, or songs I'm listening to right now. So please guess! It'll be fun!  
  
Oh, no winners T_T. My fault probably. The song was Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-Fu Generation for Naruto OP (I think #2?) Okay, I'll make the lyrics an English one this time.  
  
ANYWAYS!!! ON WITH THE STORY o(^_^o)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
****Disclaimer***:   
  
I only own the many manga and anime videos of Love Hina, nothing more. T_T  
  
Revised/Repost version by Sephiro-kun (aka lifelessdummy)  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Too Close to See  
  
It was nearly 10:00 p.m., so Kitsune was surprised to see Kaolla enter the living room.  
  
"Watcha watching, Kitsune?" the energetic girl chirped as she plopped down on the couch with a large bowl on her lap.  
  
"Um, it's an American movie called...Lady Hawke. It's pretty good," the short- haired girl replied.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Su grabbed a handful of cheddar popcorn from the bowl and began munching.  
  
"No, not at all, Kaolla-chan. But it's pretty late, you know."  
  
"Oh, I'm not tired."  
  
"Ha! You're never tired. But won't you wake Motoko-chan when you do go to bed?"  
  
"I'm sleeping in my own room tonight." The blonde girl's voice was tinged with hurt. "Motoko says she needs some time to herself."  
  
"She does?" That was not believable to Kitsune. Motoko was a proud swordswoman who rarely showed emotion or admitted to needing anything. Asking for time alone was completely out of character for her. And Kitsune was very curious. True, it was Motoko's first day back at Hinata after a week of training, but something else was going on.  
  
"So...did she say anything else?" Kitsune prodded.  
  
"No, she was in a big hurry to go to the bath."  
  
Now Kitsune was sure that something was up with her samurai friend. Motoko had just been in the bath with all of them not an hour ago.  
  
There had to be a reason she was going back so soon. Kitsune searched her wicked mind. Maybe Motoko had met someone during her training. Kitsune shook her head. Motoko with a man-that didn't sound right. But what other explanation was there? Or a better question: how had Motoko managed to sneak him into Hinata?  
  
Kitsune quickly thought of a way to check her theory. She ran her hand through her short, light brown hair, trying to look casual.  
  
"Hey, Kaolla, do you still have those IX goggles you invented a few months ago?"  
  
"Yeah, they're on my nightstand."  
  
"Can I borrow them right quick?"  
  
"Sure, Kitsune."  
  
"Thanks! I'll be back in a minute, okay?"  
  
"Okay. But if you don't hurry, all my popcorn will be gone," Su warned. Kitsune was already out the door.  
  
"Finally, some fun! Some excitement!" Kitsune rejoiced aloud as she jogged to Su's room. She opened the door and stepped into Kaolla's private jungle. After some hunting, she found the mattress that the nimble girl never used.  
  
"-Nightstand is usually near a person's bed..." Kitsune muttered. She looked around but didn't find anything that resembled a nightstand.  
  
Wait a minute, she thought. Why am I looking near her mattress? Su never uses it. I should look near where she sleeps. Hmm. When she doesn't sleep in Motoko's room, she's usually...in a tree!  
  
Kitsune began looking around at the larger trees. After a few minutes, she found a tree that seemed to have a boll with one or two strangely straight edges. She scrambled up the tree. Sure enough, there was a vine-covered nightstand. "Oh, Kaolla-chan," Kitsune chuckled, "you have such a bizarre way of doing things." She grabbed the powerful goggles and shimmied back down the tree.  
  
Now how to approach Motoko's room? After a moment's consideration, the mischievous girl decided to try outside the building. It was a warm, clear night, with an almost-full silver moon making the early dew sparkle. Kitsune walked quietly around the building. There was a light on in Motoko's room. The shutters were closed.  
  
Kitsune fumbled with Kaolla's goggles until she located the "on" switch. She raised the device to her eyes. She saw only the night sky.  
  
The goggles were set too high. Kitsune found a dial marked, "lumen intensity." She turned the knob slowly. The stars were replaced with vague, fuzzy shapes. Two of them were moving slightly.  
  
I was right, Kitsune's brain shouted triumphantly. Now how do I focus these things? She located another dial, this one marked, "image sharpen." She carefully turned the dial.  
  
Yes, they were two people. She turned some more.  
  
The people seemed to be kissing! She adjusted further. Who was Motoko's new flame?  
  
Ah, sharp enough at last. That was definitely Motoko. And she was locking lips with...  
  
...Shinobu!  
  
The goggles dropped from Kitsune's nerveless fingers. And onto her big toe. "Ow!" she exclaimed, keeping her voice as low as possible. She picked the heavy glasses up from the ground. These weren't ordinary binoculars; it would take more than a short fall to break them. When Su built something, she built it to last. Still not believing what she'd just seen, the brunette's trembling hands put the goggles up to her eyes. She readjusted [=+Author note: first time I read this, I thought it said "read-justed", haha, I'm such a dummy+=] the focal control.  
  
Motoko was unbuttoning Shinobu's nightgown. The girls were kissing passionately. Shinobu eased away and spoke a few short syllables into Motoko's ear. Those syllables might well have been, "Aishiteru."  
  
Kitsune lowered the glasses quickly. Though normally unflappable, she was embarrassed and a little ashamed of her snooping.  
  
Shinobu and Motoko were two of her closest friends. She had no right to invade their privacy this way. She'd spied on Naru and Keitaro once, but that was different. Keitaro and Naru shared a crush. Shinobu and Motoko...even from this distance, even though she'd only watched for a few seconds... Kitsune could see that they were deeply in love.  
  
Envy flashed through Kitsune's brain, but guilt quickly squashed it. Her relationships had been many and brief. She'd never actually felt love. She shouldn't be jealous of her friends, she should be happy for them. Still, she felt a dull ache in her heart when she thought of what she'd seen. When would it be her turn?  
  
She figured she ought to finish watching the movie. With some effort, she climbed the tree and replaced Su's goggles on the nightstand. She sighed and walked back to the living room.  
  
"What did I miss, Kaolla-chan?"  
  
She was answered only with deep, even breathing. Kitsune strode softly over to the couch and looked down at Su. She'd fallen asleep in front of the TV, her hand still in the popcorn bowl. She looked a little worried.  
  
I can't leave her to sleep here, Kitsune realized. Her neck will ache all day tomorrow if she does. I can't bring her to Motoko, she's- Kitsune giggled to herself-occupied. I guess I'd better get Su back to her room and let her sleep in one of her trees. Kitsune walked to the front of the couch and bent to wake the smaller girl.  
  
But Kitsune found that she hadn't the heart to wake her. The older girl pondered the dilemma. She could carry Su to her room, but she'd never be able to climb a tree with her. "Can't leave her here to get all sore and stiff," she mused.  
  
On impulse, Kitsune gently gathered Kaolla into her arms. "You can sleep on my mattress, Kaolla-chan," she whispered. She carried the smaller girl to her room and laid her on the sheets. Heavy sleeper, light body, Kitsune thought. She removed Su's shoes and socks and covered her with a blanket. She stood looking at her younger friend. Su's face had been serene while she was in Kitsune's arms, but now she appeared troubled again.  
  
"Kaolla is so bright and enthusiastic during the daytime; why does she look sad now?" Kitsune wondered. As carefully as she could, she untied the sky blue ribbon in Kaolla's hair. Her shimmering, ash blonde locks rolled across the mattress and pillow. The girl sighed and shifted under the blanket.  
  
"Don't leave me," Kaolla mumbled through her dreams.  
  
Kitsune's heart transformed into a growing puddle of melting ice. She knelt next to her young friend and stoked her hair softly. The dark-skinned girl's face sprouted a smile. "I won't leave, little angel," Kitsune said in a hushed voice. The smile widened slightly.  
  
Kitsune kicked her sandals off her feet. She changed into her nightshirt in record time and lay down next to Su on the mattress. She brushed Su's bangs from her forehead.  
  
She's so brave, Kitsune thought, out on her own in a foreign country. She makes everyone around her happy. She's so smart, too. Not to mention beautiful. The way she talks is so endearing...  
  
I've never thought about a girl this way, Kitsune realized. It must be an effect of what I observed tonight. And my previous lack of satisfaction in a relationship. Plus, I'm very tired. And I'm lying next to a beautiful young lady.  
  
Kaolla snuggled up closer to Kitsune while she dreamed. Kitsune felt an incredibly strong emotion grip her. Was it love? I wouldn't know, the older girl thought bitterly. But I do know how much she means to me. I know that I like spending time with her. I know that she would rather sleep with someone than by herself. I will be that someone.  
  
Maybe I do love her, Kitsune admitted silently. I wish I knew for sure. But if I can help it, she'll never feel sad while she sleeps-never again.  
  
Kitsune leaned forward and tenderly kissed Kaolla's tan cheek. "You'll never be alone, my angel," she whispered.  
  
Kaolla cuddled gently nearer to Kitsune. The brown-haired girl yawned and closed her eyes.  
  
She fell asleep in moments, with a smile on her face.  
  
(THE END) (FOR NOW)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
This work is originally on shoujoai.com... UM (HELP!!) don't know how to link using word... IF SOMEONE CAN HELP PLEASE DO! For now, link is on my info, so check it out there! You can email him at orpfynmakyr@yahoo.com  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
INTERACT TIME!  
  
Right Now, I'm listening to the Two Mix's – Two Kiss. MAN, I love Two Mix songs... Is there a CD album of it out? As far as I know, they do most of gundam's song (at least gundam wing). Lyrics, lyrics... well, I figured since most people spoke English, I should make the lyrics English too.  
  
Without a premonition Could you tell me where we stand? I'd hate to lose this light Before we land ...  
  
There, PLEASEguess by sending the guesses to my email: lifelessdummy@yahoo.com Winners (as in those who get them correct) will be mention in whatever my next release is... However, first one to get it correctly might (++**MIGHT**++) get some part (minor part obviously) in my fanfiction ^_^.  
  
THIS IS THE LAST THING I TYPED IN: When I was done with everything, I was listening to Joey Young – Butterfly (chinese version). YES DDR's (smile d.k.'s) Butterfly. T_T its so... AWESOME! File name is ddr - Butterfly (JY- Jap Cantonese Mix)... WHY IS IT JY-Jap when its in Chinese (Cantonese to be exact)???? I first got this song on Monday, October 22, 2001, 6:20:42 PM.... LONG TIME AGO! T_T OH! Another thing, I will be posting (along with the answer to the which song the lyrics belongs to) my playlist on my player right now ^^;; IONO, thought it might be interesting... I know, I know, most of you wouldn't care less... But hey ^_^;; I'm like that.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As for me, I'm working on my own fanfic...  
  
***status*** I finish writing it: the first 4 chapters. I'll explain it when I start writing the story again, but I'll explain it for you guys as well (to see if it would make sense): Each story has a title that is broken down into 3 parts: Episode, Segment, and Part. Episode is the "chapter" installment. They will continue to go 1 to 2 to 3 to 4 undisturbed. Segments are the part of the story time-line. So far, I have only 3 different Segments (there are three different days). They will change back and forth. Now as for Parts, this story is going to have many different points of view, so Parts is the # of different point of view in that segments. I haven't decided on having the same person's point of view in one day or not yet (just different times). Well, send in complaints or comments about that: basically I want to know if that makes sense. Otherwise I'll change the way I try to describe it. But more importantly, I have first 4 episodes done, but I don't have a title for it; not even a summary! I need to watch/read a few more anime/manga before I continue. Good thing I borrowed a few so I got 2 dvds to watch: Scryed (vol.1) and Vampire Hunter D, bloodlust. ^_^;;  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
--------- Please Review: Any comments about either the story or my story are greatly welcome. There's about another 5 other stories GrandMoff has done, and I plan to show 'em all. All comments relating to the story will be forwarded to him as well. Any comment about my story is also (greatly) welcome, and please look forward to it. I got the story done... I'll explain more later!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
